


Meeting Again

by AmmyOkami



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: After death, Comfort, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2016-04-23
Packaged: 2018-06-03 23:37:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6631705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmmyOkami/pseuds/AmmyOkami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set in S2E16 - Prisoners </p><p>Elijah and Gertrud are meeting again...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meeting Again

**Author's Note:**

> For more Gotham Fan Fics, please visit my tumblr page <3 http://under-oswalds-umbrella.tumblr.com
> 
> Thank you to everyone who's leaving Kudos or/and a comment <3

**Don’t read if you didn’t watch S2E16**

_**Warnings:** None, Fluff, Death/Afterlife_

  


The pain slowly vanished into emptiness, as did Oswald’s voice. Elijah, Oswald’s father, waited for his certain death, he knew there was no hope for him anymore. He wished he could have said sorry to his son, for lying to him. He promised Oswald to spend many years together. And now… He couldn’t keep his promise. He couldn’t. And he even wasn’t able to say sorry…

Everything around him vanished.

Darkness surrounded him.

Then…

_A light._

_A bright light._

Cold turned into warmth.

_A giggle._

This voice…?

Elijah’s dark eyes opened. He lay on the ground, his head rested in the lap of a woman. What was this wonderful feeling? 

Safe.

Warm.

At home.

Beautiful bright blue eyes stared back at him. These beautiful blue eyes… His pulse quickened, his heart threatened to tear his chest apart, didn’t stop beating out of control. This couldn’t be… This simply couldn’t be…

He reached out his hand to touch the woman’s face, fearing she might disappear as soon as his fingers would come too close. But she didn’t. She smiled happily, placed her hand over his.

“Don’t worry, Liebster. You are safe here.“

“Gertrud?“ he whispered, still not sure if this was reality or just a fantasy.

Elijah allowed himself to close his eyes, took a deep breath. The calming scent of fresh grass and flowers and even cherries and strawberries hit his nostrils, a brook burbled somewhere nearby. A warm and soft wind grazed his cheeks.

He opened his now watery eyes again. “Gertrud. Are you real? Was I only dreaming? Was is all just a nightmare?“

She eyed him sadly, didn’t deliver him with an answer. Instead she bent down do catch his lips with hers. Immediately he wrapped his arms around her petite form and held her as close as possible. Now he wouldn’t let her go anymore. Never. He lost her once. This wouldn't happen a second time.

“My beloved Gertrud,“ Elijah breathed, still not convinced of what was happening just now was real, “My sweet Gertrud. I-“

“Shh, Elijah,“ she hushed him with her index finger before she planted another sweet kiss on his mouth. “I love you, mein Liebster. We are together again.“

Oh, how her missed her smile! Just then he noticed something. She looked so young. And his hand before…

“Am… Am I dead?“ Unsure he gazed her, but her gentle smile helped him to lose his tension.

“Does it matter?“ she answered, caressing his cheek. “You are here with me, Elijah.“

He sat up and drew his beloved closer, her head rested on his chest now. The now young gentleman closed his eyes once more, enjoyed this incredibly peaceful moment. Birds and crickets chirped, the beautiful sound of breeze blowing through the grass, the sun tickled his nose... Suddenly he felt something on the tip of his nose, causing him to sneeze. Gertrud’s bell-like laughter was infectious.

“Poor butterfly. You scared that poor little thing.“

“It tickled me!“ he defended himself, still laughing.

Elijah’s noticed the picnic blanket he was sitting on and the picnic basket, filled with Gertrud’s kickshaws and treats. Excited like a little school boy he asked if she brought chocolate cookies, too.

“They are your favorites! Of course I baked some for you.“

Elijah chuckled, remembered when he was always noshing on the dough. Gertrud used to get angry, scolded him, but even then she was so cute and admirable. He always blushed and apologized, telling her he just couldn’t resist her legendary culinary skills.

“Like father, like son,” she chuckled, ”Oswald also loved my chocolate cookies, too. He always sneaked into the kitchen and took the cookies out of the oven to eat them and no matter how many times I told him not to do, he did. And always, I tell you,“ Gertrud giggled quietly at the memory, “really always he got stomach ache and started to cry. My sweet, poor little boy.“

Elijah’s heart felt heavy, guilt infused his veins, his body. He wasn’t there with his family back then…

“There is nothing to forgive for,“ Gertrud assured him, sensing his distress. “Soon we will be a family.“

Her beloved pushed her gently to the ground, kissed her deeply. The darkness in his heart had to make way for the light. She forgave him, she loved him, and he loved her. And they loved their son. Oswald would join them someday. Both of them knew they had to wait for him, but they would wait. 

Gertrud and Elijah would welcome him when his time had come.

And then they’d finally be what each of them ever hoped and wished for: a real family.


End file.
